


It Happened One Autumn Night

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Community: spn_otpkink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Endearments, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Handcuffs, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Past Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Protective Jensen, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Spanking, Sub Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spn_otpkink prompt; J2, d/s, sub!Jared, dom!Jensen, past abuse. Jensen has finally found love in his new sub, and he knows the other man feels the same. The only problem is that Jared's previous dom abused his position in the relationship, often bullying/mentally manipulating Jared into doing things he wasn't comfortable with and giving him more pain than pleasure. Jensen had been horrified by this, personally he believes that the trust a sub gives their dom when they submit is something precious and should never be betrayed. Jensen decides to help Jared by helping him to associate submission with pleasure again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened One Autumn Night

Jared should hold his head high and feel a sensation of accomplishment. A delighted satisfied grin should caress his lips and his boyish dimples should twinkle as he achieves a task that only months ago he thought was impossible. Some time ago, he couldn’t even look at a room like this, much less walk past one, and now he stands at the threshold. He should feel proud of himself for what’s he’s done.

Instead, he lingers before a room decorated with whips and chains, floggers and toys, and all types of bondage paraphernalia, he has become skittish and shaken, with eyes widened with uncertainty. The excitement is there cooling in his belly, however, he can’t feel for the fears zipping through his veins. He trembles with fright as he attempts to not wet himself. He, very much, doesn't want to enter that room, experiencing all the sensual thrills on offer from the instruments of pleasure, because he’s so afraid of being hurt again. 

What Jared had been feeling was entirely the fault of the man who had previously owned him: a very cruel Dom...A terrible Master who had abused his position in the relationship, often bullying or mentally manipulating Jared into doing things he hadn’t been comfortable with. Even going far as to harm him with physical abuse. Most times, their scenes had been pervaded with pure agonizing pain and little, to no, pleasure. 

“You’re a submissive, a fucking slut,” Derek would sneer. “You have no say in what I do to you. I’m the Master. I own you, bitch. I have the power, and you will fucking do what I say and keep your whore mouth closed.” 

The past is a blur of tears, scars and abuse. Bitch. Whore. Slut. When Jared was with his old Dom he heard nothing but vile names. They were spat at him in the morning when his Master took him against his will, and crudely whispered to him when he was viciously slapped. Hurtful names were growled to him every time he was forced to his knees to serve the cruel man. 

For two years, Jared had allowed himself to believe the horrible lies forced down his throat, too scared to walk away, even though he had known what the man had been doing to him was savagely malicious and oh-so-very wrong. In this world of power and control, while the Dom may call the shots, it should only be because the submissive allows them to. 

The submissive is the soul who holds the ultimate power; their submission is a gift of trust, respect and love. It is also a treasure that is not earned easily, a precious valuable that is meant to be cherished and never betrayed. Derek hadn't ever seen things that way, because in his tattered mind, Jared had been nothing more than a weak fuck-toy to be used for his wicked thrills of perversity. 

Eventually, Derek had become so tired of Jared’s sniffles of proclaimed hurt, casting him out into the streets. It had simply been by a chance meeting of Jensen, having driven by, that led Jared into the arms of a loving Dom...A tender Master who constantly showed him the ways a submissive was truly meant to be treated. 

In his relationship with Jensen, the road was long toward healing; there had been plenty bumps and hurdles to overcome, mostly self- disappointment and self-doubts, allowing himself to come out of his shell, but there has also been pure love and happiness, a wonderful sensation of joy that filled his life with blissful contentment. Over the last few months, Jared’s had already made amazing strides forward in putting trust into a man of pure power and control. 

His ability to do so was because of Jensen’s humanity and adoration. The Dom is kind and compassionate, affection and loving, strong but gentle with such tenderness of human nature. He never commands respect or control from Jared; instead, he earns it through loving hands and adoring words, keeping promised, giving of truth and a kindhearted friendship. 

He’s proven himself to be a wonderful man and a perfect Master in Jared’s eyes, showing the younger man a much-needed tenderness never thought possible. Jensen made him feel worshiped and adored, leaving a feeling of want and desire, safe and protected under his care. Not once has Jared ever feared Jensen, even in those first few days with him while being looked after. 

Which is why, as Jared looks into the room and sees Jensen standing there, looking at him as if he’s the most precious jewel on earth, Jared feels ashamed that fear lingers in his heart. Derek is long gone, and yet he still had a way of haunting Jared. Scars are still deep and it’s hard for him to get over and let go of the abuse. This is a moment of celebration; he had just accomplished a grand task, but cheerfulness is not in his heart. He feels dishonorable that he’s scared. 

They’ve lived a happy life together for a year, and while Jensen has taken control of Jared outside the bedroom, while they have been intimate and made love in the bedroom, they haven't ever shared a “scene” together. It’s something both men have desired. They’ve talked about it, to grand lengths many times, having an honest open line of communication about what they would each like from the scenes. Every discussion leaves them hopeful, looking forward to the day when they can act on their shared fantasies. 

Tonight was to be the night they would share this bond. Jared had woken this morning in Jensen’s loving arms, and, for the first time in a year, he had felt ready to submit, give all of himself to Jensen, to be owned and loved purely, to feel that bond glimmering between them as they shared something special together. 

“Sweet boy, are you sure?” Jensen had asked at breakfast when Jared had brought up the topic, a soothing hand lingering on Jared’s back, rubbing gentle circles into the sleep-warm skin. “I know we’ve talked about it a lot lately, but I don’t want you to do this just to make me happy. Or because you think that if we don’t share this, I won't love you anymore. You’re my soul mate; I will always love you. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you, baby. I’m honored to have you as my sub, Jared. I'm very proud of you, and I’m grateful for the trust you have given me. I love you.” 

“It’s because I love and trust you that I want to have a scene. You’re not like...” Jared had paused awkwardly, tasting bile on his tongue as he had let thoughts of a man whose name he never wished to speak of again. He had cupped Jensen’s cheeks, looking his Master in the eyes. 

“You are nothing like Derek. You are passionately loving and sweet, and tender with me. You've never hurt me, even when you had to punish me for my mistakes; you do so with love and kindness, teaching me the errors of my ways. I love you, with all my heart. I want us to have something that Derek and I never did. I want to submit to you, Jensen. Please, will you grant me that gift, Sir?” Jared had wanted...no, had needed to place himself in this man's trusting hands. It had been what he'd looked forward to, and what they’ve been building toward, together, over the last year. 

Jensen had felt it, right then and there, the moment he had fallen in love with his beautiful submissive all over again. He had caressed Jared, hugging him around the waist. “If this is what you want, what you truly desire, Jared, yes, I will give that to you.” 

Jared had smiled, his heart aflutter with warmth in his chest. “I want this, Sir. I promise.” 

“Then meet me tonight at the playroom door at eight-o-clock, sharp, and be naked. Have your mind, body and heart ready to give to me, and in return, I will offer you pure pleasure and passionate love. Okay?” 

“Yes, Master,” Jared had replied, and in the next moment they had sealed that very promise with a loving angelic-like kiss. 

For days, Jared had been looking forward to this night, but now that he was here, so unsure and worry weakening his heart and his knees. “You’re a slut, Jared. Nothing but a fuck-toy.”, Derek’s words echo in Jared's ears, but suddenly it's not fear he feels, but a brave determination. This moment, and what he and Jensen are about to share, is moment of purity and majesty; Jared refuses to let the ghost of Derek steak this from him, yet again. He meets Jensen's gaze, and his Master stands tall, head held high as shoulders arch back, radiating power and strength. 

“Come to me, Jared.” Merely a command, an enticing order, and spoken with power, but laced with love. Jensen’s eyes are beautiful and glowing with affection, his arms open...welcoming and inviting, accepting of all that Jared would offer. Through Jensen's adoration, Jared finds the courage that he thought was lost. 

He holds his head erect, gracefully walking into the room, feeling the soft carpet tickle under his bare toes. Step by slow step his path grows closer to his Master, and once he's within reach, he bows his head respectfully. The room soothes with warmth, like a cozy blanket securing Jared, and the lighting is low, giving enough glow to see by while welcoming an entrancing sensual atmosphere. 

Jensen steps closer, leaning inward to brush his mouth along Jared's cheek. His boy trembles, but it's not fear Jared feels. It's hot arousal, spiking in his veins as a breathless gasp slips past his lips, his thickness twitches to engorge between his bare thighs. 

Jensen softly shushes him, a quaint kindness. His hands slip around Jared’s waist, pulling him near to cradle within his arms. Jared snuggles into his Master's embrace, allowing himself to be held lovingly, feeling his love for Jensen soar within his soul. He tucks into Jensen’s arms, head ducking as he nuzzles his Master's neck. 

Jensen hugs Jared lovingly, tenderly bushing a kissing on his forehand. When Jared leans into his embrace Jensen holds on tighter, rubbing soothing circles on Jared’s back. He's so proud of his boy, having the courage to step into this room, for trusting him enough to cross the threshold. “You did it, baby boy,” he whispers, hugging Jared with a fondness. “I'm so proud of you, Jared.” 

The adoring tone makes Jared look up at Jensen, and he's met with a fiercely passionate gaze that makes his heart dance with joy. He wants to kneel, to be commanded, but he doesn’t act...he savors the loving hugs and tenderness as he awaits Jensen’s command. 

Yet an order doesn’t come; instead, it's a question. “Jared, my sweet boy, will you give yourself to me? Will you trust and honor me with the gift of your submission?” 

Jared feels his strength and courage soar; Jensen’s love for him gives him power to hand over a gift that he had kept within his heart. He stands back, head held with chin up as eyes meet his Master's gaze, hands placed behind him as he whispers, “I give myself to you, Sir. I give you my love, my heart and my body.” 

“Kneel.” Jensen watches, in all its beauty, as Jared sinks to his knees without hesitating. Jared is breathtaking, gorgeous. 

No longer is his body shivering with fear. His muscles are tense, but it’s not fright that taunts them...it's arousal, hot and raw, a craving to give himself to a man who has brought hot-blooded love, power and control into his life—the man who has captured his mind body and soul with love and devotion. He feels soft, elegant fingers carding slowly through his hair, petting him like a cat as Jared trembles with the desire to arch into the affectionate caress. 

Jensen leans down, softly kissing Jared's head. He will have his boy moaning with pleasure soon; his boy's cries of passion will be music to his ears. He kneels and grips Jared's chin. 

“Look at me.” Jared obeys, seeing dark desire sparkling in those green eyes. His Master kisses him, rough, yet passionate, then loving, stealing his very breath away. Jared's heart soars sky-high as Jensen’s tongue laps lavishly at his pink, kissable lips, pressing firmly in a silent request for Jared to part his own. Jared submits, giving over control to let Jensen ravish him with more sweet kisses. 

It makes Jared's belly tingle and sets his bare skin buzzing with excitement and lust. The kiss is over too quickly and Jared tries to chase after those succulent lips, but Jensen palms his cheeks, holding him still, controlling him. 

“More kisses will come, I promise.” Jared is kissed again, right then, taking him by surprise; he moans when Jensen nips at his parting mouth. Those lips lay away from him again, and Jared's head is spinning but Jensen keeps him grounded with a warm hand brushing up his side. “You will have many kisses tonight, baby, because you’re my good boy, and good boys gets kissed, don’t they?” 

Jared nodes eagerly, craving more caresses. Jensen tugs his head back by his hair and nips at his back. Jared gasps, shivering with tingles as Jensen growls fervently, “You're mine. All mine.” Another nip, sharper this time, followed by a loving kiss to soothe the sting, accompanies three more playful nibbles. “Mine to kiss and touch.” A soothing hand glides down his belly, fingers brushing over the base of his cock as his thickness sparks to life, hardening as all the blood flows down south. 

“You are mine to ravish with kisses and mark with love bites,” Jensen purrs possessively, fingers teasing up and down Jared's cock, only the slightest touch to make the flesh pull taut as Jared feels his arousal spike. “You are mine to love and own, to make moan.” A firm stoke to his cock makes Jared whimper, feeling like he's falling already even though they've yet to get started. Jensen lets go of Jared's shaft and kisses him, savoring it this time, lips sweetly hot and soft on Jared's pink lips. 

“I love you, Jared,” Jensen whispers, damn dear growls, green eyes going wild as Jared holds onto his Master, his heart thumping so quickly it feels like it is about to burst through his chest. 

“I love you, Jensen.” Jared’s breathless, shaken with heat and lust. 

“Then let us begin. Come with me, Jared.” Jensen stands and Jared accepts his outstretched hand. He follows his Master to the toy box, and Jared looks inside, in awe of all the naughty contents that filled it up. Jensen had the mother load of toys; he had many dildos and a few colorful vibrators, and he had paddles, nipple clamps, one ball gag, two sets of handcuffs, as well as a set of anal beads, and a violet wand. There was even a little black case which held six sharp pin-prick needles. Jared's not ready for all that at once, but a few have his skin buzzing with excitement. 

Jensen rummages through the toys, picking out the green and black ball gag first. In hand, he walks over to Jared, and he kisses his lips, swallowing down the moan that ripples from his lips. “Open up, Jared.” His boy does, and Jensen slips the gag between his lips. “That's my good boy.” Jared blushes under the admiring tone as his dick swells and twitches. The gag is a really good fit; it wasn’t too wide to stretch Jared's jaw to the point of pain or make swallowing difficult, and the straps were the right length for Jensen to buckle it snugly, without pulling too tight to cause him discomfort. 

A pair of silver cuffs sparkle in the hue of light in the room as Jensen picks them up; he steps behind Jared, taking his wrists in a firm grip, then he leans down and presses a soft adoring kisses to each one. “Beautiful, gorgeous.” His lush lips brush over Jared's skin, igniting a fire of love and heat within Jared's heart. 

Jared feels his arousal increase as Jensen secures the cuffs onto his wrists; they were clearly not meant to be easily escaped from. They are heavy ones, and the cuffs have not only one lock but two. Jared already feels helpless, bound with each cuff snug on his wrists. A firm hand on his nape, pressing him forward, urges Jared toward the bed as he shuffles swiftly, gracefully carrying out the silent order. 

“Look at you, baby. So good, my perfect boy.” Jensen’s loving tone heats as Jared's chest flushes, nipples perking as Jensen’s hand massages his neck. His Master's touch always riles Jared up, either it be a loving one or a simple sensual caress in passing. Jensen reaches around and plunks the little nub, and the ting of heat sizzles to his cock, making Jared stumble. 

He falls face-first onto the bed, ball gag stuffed in place and arms bound behind his back, so damn hard now it hurt so good. His dick throbs as he remains face-down with ass up, then Jensen kneels over him, pressing close from head to toe. Jensen attacks his neck and shoulder with love bites, nipping and pinching with sharp teeth as he holds him down with a strong grip to the back of his neck, and Jared realizes he's trapped at his Master's mercy, helplessly bound, though loving it. 

Jensen grinds against his boy, jeans suddenly too tight; Jared can feel the hard, thickening line of bulge riding the crease of his ass. The fact that Jensen is still clothed, in shirt and jeans as he remains nude, vulnerable and helpless, shoves Jared dangerously close to the edge of coming untouched. 

Jensen likes how easily riled Jared can be; he’s attune to his boy, gripping Jared's dick firmly to purr into his ear, “Not yet, boy. Not even close to letting you come. The pleasure has only just begun.” 

A hot kiss to his neck, with the promise of even more pleasure to come, grounds Jared as he melts, going lax in his Master's grip, even as his dick throbs painfully. Humming, pleased to feel his boy submitting, Jensen covers Jared neck and shoulders with loving kisses. His hands map every inch of sun-drenched skin, touching and caressing, owning with a soothing touch of warm pleasure. 

Jensen leaves Jared shaking on the mattress, stepping away long enough to undress to then climb onto the king-sized bed. He licks his way up, along Jared's spine, kissing with hot open-mouthed moist kisses to each trembling vertebrae. He tangles a hand in Jared's hair, tugging ever-so lightly, earning him a whimper of pleasure. “I'm going to give you the best orgasm of your life, Jared. You will know true love and passion tonight, baby. Tonight, you will be mine.” 

A growl rumbles from Jensen, skittering up Jared’s spine, and he wants to cry out, “...yes, yes, please...take me, own me,” but all that slips past his lips are whimpers of pleasure. Hands grip his hips, rolling him onto his stomach as he's then grabbed to be brought mid-air, putting his perfectly smooth bottom on display for Jensen.

Jensen’s in awe at how strikingly beautiful Jared is, how he doesn’t close his legs in shame or hide his face into the pillows; he offers himself up, so willing, so wanting, so very trusting of him. The sight takes Jensen’s breath away. He palms each globe, squeezing the bare flesh, and he catches a tiny peek of the dusty little hole in the center, so tight and pink. 

Jensen spanks Jared's ass with a stinging swat, forcing out a gasping cry of pleasure as the skin of his ass turns a lovely shade of light red. Jensen smacks Jared's ass three times more, laying sharp cracks to the perfect round globes, grinning as hand prints decorate his boy's fresh, virginal flesh. Jared bites into the gag, moaning, as Jensen sees between his legs that his dick is rock hard and leaking. 

“You are so beautiful, Jared,” he growls, cupping Jared's ass cheeks, feeling the flesh quiver in his palm. He spanks Jared’s ass blistering red, sharper, harder, wailing pleasure-pain strikes to the beautiful smooth skin. “You are the most beautiful man in the world. So angelically beautiful, inside and out. You’re my perfect boy, the love of my life. No one else holds a spot in my heart, only you, sweetheart.” 

Soft, yet sweet kisses race up and down his spine, making Jared blush under the appraisal in his Master's voice and the love he feels in Jensen’s adoring words. Leaning over Jared's back, Jensen pulls Jared's head to the side with a tug on his long dark locks. “You are mine, aren’t you, Jared? All mine, only mine?” 

Jared nods as best he can; he's beyond turned on, so caught up in the love of his Master that thinking is becoming hard to do. So he doesn’t think, only gives in, lets Jensen take control of him. His Master kisses his forehead, then his lips, feather-soft caresses that feel like whispers in the wind. 

Jared's heart is racing as heat coils in his groin. He closes his eyes and lets every touch invade his senses. As Jensen’s hands roam over his body, Jared notes that the touches, while filled with love, are becoming more proprietary with each one. 

They slide down his back, over his bottom, giving a teasing squeeze, and then they leave him all together, causing him to nearly beg and plead into the gag, mumbling with desperation as he desires to have those very hands return to his body. Jared hears a few thumps as movements happens, the sound of a drawer opening and the click of a bottle cap, then a pleasurable shock rocks him when he feels wet fingers fluttering around his hole.

Jared is drooling around the gag in his mouth, and hot tiny whimpers rumble from his chest as Jensen begins to work him wide open. Jensen’s fingers slide in smooth and easy through the mess of lube, his thick fingers finding Jared's sweet-spot intently. 

Those talented fingers play an orchestra of pleasure on his prostate with each thrust, rubbing raw on the little bundle of nerves; Jared begins to shake as his body becomes unwoven with pleasure. Jensen finds Jared's sweet-spot every single time, and then presses his fingers against it, growling lustfully when Jared's hole quakes around his fingers. 

Jared moans as his hole is stretched wide; to him, it's amazing that there is no pain, only tingling warmth and pleasure. His hips jerk helplessly as Jensen massages him from the inside out, stroking at the sweet-spot relentlessly, his cock dripping at a steady pace, slicking the space underneath him. 

“You like that, baby boy? Does that feel good?” Jensen purrs softly as he pushes his fingers deeper, fucking his boy with a firm thrust. Jared nods quickly, thighs quivering, threatening to give out under him. Jensen’s leans over the entire time, one hand soothing up and down his back, caressing him lovingly, as the fingers of the other hand prepping him plays torture on his sweet-spot. 

Never has Jared felt pleasure so beautifully, so intoxicating; Jensen's thrusts are deep and steady, but they go so hard or rough to bring such a subtleness of sensual pain. Slowly, thrust by agonizing thrust, Jared's hole opens wider, so wet and warm as it twitches around Jensen’s probing fingers. 

Jared's body feels like its growing hotter as his mind slowly slips into a hazy state. When Jensen’s fingers slip free, Jared resists the urge to push back, wanting more pleasure and love. 

“Shh, shh, sweetheart,” Jensen purrs, and Jared heart spikes when he sees his Master slicking his own engorged length up with lube. Jensen's hard and swollen, harder than Jared's ever seen him before. There's something of pride and love blossoming in Jared's chest, knowing he’s the very reason Jensen was becoming so turned on. 

Bound and gagged, in place to be taken, owned, Jared feels like his life has reached unbelievable highlights of love and passion and happiness. His eyes scream, “...take me, Master,...make me yours,” and by the way Jensen's breathing hitches, as the sound grows rougher, a growling moan rumbles from his chest; Jensen is as passionately, and irrevocably, in love with Jared as Jared is with Jensen. 

Jensen moves closer, kneeling behind Jared, one hand on Jared's hip and the other wrapped around his thickness. “I'm going to take you now, Jared. Going to make you mine.” Jensen's voice drops lower, growling deep as his chest rumbles. The statement didn’t feel like a threat but of a glorious promise to everything Jared had been wanting from a good Master. 

He wanted to be tied up with the golden chains of Jensen’s love and devotion, craving the sensual satisfaction that came with it. Owned and ravished, dominated by the man who had been his saving grace, the man he had fallen in love with, over and over again, every single day. Jared looks at Jensen, and their gazes meet in an air-kiss of trust and love. Jared spreads his legs, offering himself for Jensen to take what rightfully belonged to him. 

Jensen slowly thrusts forward, pushing his erect shaft into the warmth and slickness of Jared’s hole; his boy trembles underneath him as he thrusts past the snug ring before starting to sink in smoothly. Jared moans into the gag as his body lights up with sparks; he can feel his muscles quivering as Jensen spreads him open. When his Master bottoms out, deep within in his intimate place, he can feel Jensen’s smooth balls, heavy and warm, pressing against his own. 

Jensen’s hands wrap around the cuffs on Jared’s wrists, holding tightly as he starts up a slow pace. Neither too deep nor too shallow, only perfect thrusts of his hips. Each grind of Jensen's cock inside him makes Jared's hole quiver, and he feels the veins of his Master's cock rubbing within his silken walls every time Jensen rocks his hips. 

It feels perfect, so overwhelming and hot, and unlike anything Jared's felt before. With Jensen gripping his wrists firmly, Jared feels all control slip away, the helplessness of being at Jensen’s mercy leaves his mind hazy as his body floats in a sea of pleasure. 

A slow build grows until Jensen’s snapping his hips swiftly, searing Jared with this thickness and bringing overwhelming pleasure to his boy's core. Jared's body is pliant from the drug-high off submission, all control given up, left to take what was granted at the hand of his powerful Master. 

Jensen thrusts in and out, wet cockhead spreading Jared wide open before he slid directly home; Jared cries out, tightening so perfectly around the raw thickness. Jared savors the deep slide in and out, feels owned under the grip of Jensen hands around the cuffed wrists. He moans loudly, biting into the gag, his dick throbbing hard and hot between his legs. 

“Good boy, baby. Good, just let it all go,” Jensen purrs. “Let me have you, all of you. You feel so good, Jared. So perfect and pure. Love you, Jared. God, I love you so much.” 

Jared sobs as a rush of love twists inside his heart, and, for a moment, he wishes he hadn't been gagged so he could whisper his love to his Master. But, Jensen already is aware of how he feels, even if no words can be spoken. Jensen even feels it within his own heart as he takes Jared’s body, taking him with deep, body-shaking thrusts, careful in the way he owns Jared, while every thrust is at a perfect angle to light up Jared’s body with pleasure. 

His grin is pure filth and devoted love as he listens to the muffled cries of pleasure spilling from Jared's kiss-drenched lips. His boy is so responsive to his fervent thrusting, moaning and crying out every time his cock rams into him, Jared's shoulder straining from the sweet burn of being bound. 

Jensen thrust faster into his boy’s heat, groaning at the tightness and the exquisite friction suffocating him. With his pulse pounding in his ears and throbbing through him, he rocks into the willing body underneath as his orgasms grow stronger. Jensen’s hands tighten on Jared's wrists, pulling Jared back onto his cock as he thrusts even deeper; he sees the signs in Jared's body language, saying he’s close...his breath hitching and gasping whimpers shiver through his chest as strong muscles began to lock-down, one by one. 

Thrusting faster and keeping a deep grind going, Jensen reaches under Jared to take hold his flapping cock. The flesh kicks within his grip, the skin taut and hardening with blood. Jensen moans as he stokes, and his boy begins a sobbing cry of pleasure as his twitches at the warm, sensual touch. He likes it, loves it...and, oh yes, likes it so very much as he breaks into a million tiny pieces. Jensen’s thrusts pick up speed as he swiftly strokes his boy to release. 

“Come with me, Jared. Come now.” One order that gives Jared a last gasping moan to obey. Jensen has one swift tug as he thrusts, then Jared cries out, wailing with heated pleasure into the gag. His hole constricts around Jensen, setting off his orgasm, and Jensen screams as Jared is swept into the arms of a euphoric climax. The lovers come together in a blinding white light of pleasure, Jared spilling into Jensen's hand as his Master fills him up with this hot wet come. 

The sensation Jared feels is like coming from the inside out; it's so powerful, he blacks out as mind and body seem to split apart, and with every grind of Jensen’s hips, working through the aftershocks, the sensation of pleasure only gets more and more intense, the longer Jensen rocks into him. 

He’s never felt this much intensity and heat, so much powerful pleasure…even when Jensen makes love to him again and again. Jared can hear Jensen praising him lovingly, but his mind is so muddled his Master's voice seems far away. Jared is lost to everything around him, floating amongst the warmth that feels like a cozy blanket wrapping around him. 

When he comes around, he isn't in the playroom any longer but in their bedroom. The gag had been left behind; his arms are free. He trembles uncontrollably, able to hear Jensen speaking softly to him, rousing him with a loving tone to pull him back. Jared's eyes roll as the haze becomes stronger, making him fight to find his Master. 

Jensen palms Jared's cheeks tenderly, his own gaze following Jared's as eyes seek him out. “Come back, baby. Come on, love. I'm right here with you.” 

Jared's nerves are fried, but his body hurts so good. Every tingle of his skin feels raw and over-sensitive, but it takes him only a moment for his mind to clear enough for him to meet Jensen’s tender gaze. When he notices Jensen, right in front of him, his heart splinters from the strong force of love filling it. 

Jensen’s looking directly at him with an undying love and devotion, a beautiful smile on his lips as green eyes twinkle with affection. Jared had seen that look before, but right now, in the aftermath of their first scene, in the shelter of their bedroom where Jensen makes sweet love to him, the look and sensation of love is magnified tenfold. Jared starts to tremble so hard his teeth chatter, wet tears trickling down his face as he cries tears of joy. 

He is whisked into a pair of loving arms that gently rock him. He cries softly as Jensen is immediately cradling him tighter, holding him in his loving embrace and rocking him gently, kissing all over his face as worshiping words are whispered of love and tenderness. 

“Its okay, Jared,” Jensen promises, his voice so soft and sweet that it sounds like the voice of angels. Jensen, when he speaks, love and fondness is etched into each word, wrapped up in a hug that warms Jared’s heart. “It’s okay to cry, baby. Let it out, I'm here, sweetheart. I'm right here with you; you’re not alone.” 

Never has Jared heard those exact words, never felt such arms as these that cradle him now, after breaking. With Derek, it had always been, “shut up”...and, “stop crying, you little bitch,” to then find that he had been left all alone, in the violent darkness of a cold room. Hell...yes, that had been where had tried to survive, afterwards. 

Heaven is now where he rests, and in the arms of an angel. He feels fingers brushing through his hair as he snuggles closer, clinging to his loving Master. He cries tears of joy, of love, as Jensen holds him, whispering, “Sweet boy, my beautiful boy. You are perfect, Jared. You were so amazing, tonight, so good and exquisite. I love you. I love you, Jared.” 

Tears fall down Jared's cheeks as he smiles brightly, beaming under the glow of Jensen’s praises. His Master tenderly takes his cheeks, encouraging him to meet his gaze. When he finally does, Jared is fully aware that Jensen has tears in his eyes as well. If Jared’s heart hadn't been full of affection and love before, it has blossomed to a thousand times more once he saw the intensity of Jensen’s love for him in those beautiful green eyes. 

“Jared, thank you.” Jensen keeps his eyes on his boy, wanting Jared to not only hear his love, but see it, too. “Thank you for giving yourself to me tonight. For trusting me and loving me enough to give me your gift of submission. I'm honored to have that gift, Jared. It’s something I will always treasure. I...love...you...Jared.” Each last word is followed by a soft kiss of such sweetness, then a cradling hug that makes Jared want to burrow into the embrace and stay snuggled there forever. 

Reaching out to place a hand over Jensen’s heart, feeling it beat with love for him, Jared whispers, “I love you, Jensen. I love you with everything inside of me, and, every day, I thank my lucky stars that you found me.” 

“I'm the lucky one, Jared.” Jensen’s honest; he feels like his life hadn't ever truly started until he had taken Jared under his wing, until he had found the love of his life and his soul mate. 

Slowly, as exhaustion sets in, sleep is attempting to pull Jared under, but he rises. He cuddles close to Jensen, breathing in rich, raw scent, every part of him relaxed and satiated, fulfilled with satisfaction as his Master gently rocks him to and fro. He takes salivation in the way Jensen doesn’t persuade him to stop crying. 

Instead, his Master encourages the tears with promises that there is no shame in them, only inner peace. Jensen gives him loving touches and soft kisses, praises and presses butterfly kisses to his wet cheeks as he cradles him. Jensen asks him if he's okay, and okay doesn’t even come close to the glorious sensation Jared feels. 

Surely this has to be what pure heaven on earth must feel like, because it's warm in Jensen’s arm, and he feels safe, something he's never felt after a scene before. The bond they share seems stronger than ever, more loving and soul-passionately sweet. Jared smiles blissfully as Jensen wipes away the last of his tears. His Master is set on giving him many, many more kisses, which he will welcome and loves with open arms as he returns with sweet caresses of his own soft lips. 

Jared truly feels blessed to have Jensen, to share with him something so magically special, to let Jensen have him in a way no other man ever has. He's grateful to his lucky star above, as Jensen has done to the angel who blessed him with Jared. 

For the lovers, this bond between them, this loving tenderness and kindhearted friendship, is lightning in a bottle...a glow of love that will forever burn bright. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/4527.html?thread=375983#t375983)


End file.
